Percy Jackson Shorts
by Primazombie
Summary: It's some random funny short stories about Percy, his gang and the Gods. It's a different story every chapter and tey will all be funny. Rated T just in case. Please read and review. Trust me you'll laugh.
1. Fast food

**Hey guys this is a funny story. Every chapter will be a different situation. Stupid funny things. People that read this earn a doughnut - (O). Enjoy and read my other story Saving the Princess of Greece (I did not give up on that I'm just writing another story.).**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV:<strong>

"I invited Zeus to eat lunch with us." I tell my not-as-awesome-as-me-friends.

"WHAT! MY DAD IS EATING LUNCH WITH US! JUST US AND MY DAD! PERCY I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Jason yelled at me.

"Oh don't worry I invited Hera too." I say casually.

"NOW I"M GONNA GET YOU SEAWEED BRAIN! HERA IS HORRIBLE AND YOU INVITED HER, WHY?" Annabeth yelled angrily.

"Yeesh what's the worst that could happen?" I tell them.

"Don't even go there." Thalia says.

"Yeah, last time you said that Thalia got angry at someone and people got struck by lightning." Rachel said.

"I'm starving lets just get Hera and Zeus and eat. You guys take to long." Leo says to us with one hand on his stomatch.

"I for once agree. I'm sure we'll find some way to avoid Zeus." Piper replied.

"Excuse me are you insulting MY dad. Oh it is on! Hit me with your best shot!" Jason shouted.

Annabeth gives Jason this look which makes him stop and not fight Piper.

**********************Percy and friends are at the fast food resturant waiting for Zeus and Hera (Time Laspe)**********************

"Okay what is wrong with them. We are starving and they aren't here." Annabeth says.

"Oh don't worry you guys can eat I already ordered for them." I tell everyone.

"Hello? THEY ARE GODS! We have to wait and you already told us you ordered for them." Annabeth answers.

"That was harsh and no way to treat someone as awesome as me!" I reply with confidence.

"Forget about it Percy." Annabeth said.

"Hello! We have arrived!" Anounced Zeus.

"I hope you don't mind we brought along Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Hestia, Athena, Hephestus, Demeter, Posieden, Hades, Aphrodite, and Ares." Hera says.

"Isn't it bad enough we are stuck with you two? Well, except for my mom!" Annabeth says.

Athena smiles and takes a seat next to Annabeth. My dad sits next to me. Aphrodite sits next to Piper and Zeus sits next to Thalia and Jason with Hera close by. Hephestus sits next to Leo and Apollo sat next to Rachel with Artemis right next to him.

"Okay I ordered hot dogs, burgers and french fries for Zeus and Hera. The rest of you were unexpected so Rachel will order the same for the rest of you." I say looking at Rachel.

"I'm going." She replied.

She got up and walked into the long line. Artemis grabs a hot dog and examines it closely.

"What do you call this um type of food?" Artemis asks.

"Hot dogs. Taste em they're great!" Leo tells her.

"How could you kill a dog to make it food!" Demeter yells.

"It's not an actual dog. Man you guys really don't know about fast food." I tell them.

"YOU KILL PUPPIES INSTEAD!" She yells even more angry.

"No it's made of pig, I think." I say.

"LIAR!" She yells

Rachel comes back with a bunch of trays full of food. She has a confused look on her face. Well the part of her face that wasn't blocked by the food. She puts down the bag and passes one to each of the Gods and Goddesses.

"How could you eat this fat food stuff?" Aphrodite said looking at a burger in disgust.

"It's called fast food." Thalia says.

"Oh I know." She answered.

"This salty things remind me of the ocean. I LOVE THEM!" Posieden yells

He stands up on the table holding french fries over his head.

"SALTY RULES! THE OCEAN RULES! I BET THEY USE MY SEA SALT FOR IT! NO WONDER THEY ARE TASTY! I helped make them." He said still standing on the table.

"Go dad!" I cheer.

"Percy. Really is this neseceary?" Annabeth asks me.

"I am way cooler than you Ares! I always go here to eat. That is where all cool people eat!" Apollo says to Ares.

"No wonder your so fat!" Aphrodite buds in.

"Was I talking to you, NO!" Apollo yells.

"That's my woman your talking to! Lets take this outside!" Ares yells.

"GUYS! CUT IT OUT! I KNOW FIGHTING OVER ME IS SO LIKELY TO HAPPEN BUT LETS ENJOY LUNCH!" Aphrodite yells.

"You are drawing attention to us stop shouting!" Hestia said.

"That's a good thing I wanna draw attention. Everyone will stare at me!" Aphrodite says excitedly.

"I agree with Hestia. That is some attention we do not need to draw to ourselfs. Posieden is already drawing the attention he is wearing a Hawaiian shirt and is dancing on the table huging the french fries." Athena says.

"Oh saltiness of the salty things!" My dad said.

"I'm gonna prank one of these mortals. I thought up my plan and now I'm gonna start it. I will squirt the guy with the blonde hair, in that table, with the red stuff." Hermes told us.

"That's called ketchup." Piper said

"Catch what?" Hephestus answered confused.

"K-E-T-C-H-U-P dad ketchup." Leo told him.

Hermes got out of his chair and ran to some random table. He tapped the blonde kids shoulder and squirted him with ketchup.

"Ahh my eyes!" The kid yelled and ran out of the resturant.

"Hahahahahahah... So funny." Hermes said as he came back to the table.

"Good thing Nicon is normal." Hades said.

Suddenly Hecate appears out of nowhere.

"Opp's wrong resturant bye!" Hecate said and disappears leaving a cloud of smoke behing her.

The smoke faded and Nico was standing there in his underwear holding a banana.

"Nico what are you doing here?" Annabeth said.

"I don't know I was sleeping and now I'm here." Nico said confused.

"You sleep in your star wars underwear. Cool!" I said.

All my friends looked at me. I just shruged my shoulders.

"Who's banana is this?" Nico asked.

"You call that normal Hades? I have a crazy family." Zeus said


	2. The Ipod

**Hey everybody reading my story. It's pretty funny right? Well now Lupa, the roman camp leader, is starting this chapter. Lets just say it involves an ipod and most people will get a special song. :) Well enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lupa POV:<strong>

I was walking in the forest next to camp when I almost stepped on a white, slim contraption. On the contraption there was a screen lit up with some writing on it. It read: **She wolf by: Shakira. **I picked up what looked like something to put in your ear. I put it in my ear and could hear music playing.

"This is a catchy tune.

There's a she wolf in your closet

Open up and set it free.

There's a she wolf in your closet

Let it out so it can breathe

AHU AHU!" I sing out loud.

I hear some whispering in the forest. What could be out here at 1:00 a.m? Well other than monsters, nymphs, and any other creature. It's probably just a squirl or bunny.

"Hm... Squirls and bunnies are late dinner!" I said.

I leave the contraption on the floor and run through the forest. Why did I leave the amazing white contraption with my new favorite tune? To late now! I really wanted the bunny. Or squirl. Or monster.

**********************Changing POV's.**********************

**Drew's POV:**

I walked around the forest remembering my longest relationship. It lasted two days. What was his name? Hm... bummer I forgot. I stopped and looked down to see a white ipod laying on the ground.

"It doesn't hurt to have five ipods. Right?" I tell myself.

The song that was playing was: **Pretty Girl Rock By: Keri Hilson.**

"I like this song and i only have it on one of my ipod's.

My name is Keri, I'm so very

Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary

Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri

Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher

Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl thats with ya

I can talk about it cause I know I'm that pretty

if you know to ladies sing it with me!" I sing in my talented voice.

"Drew where are you some guy in the Demeter cabin asked you out! He even bought you makeup!" Lacy called. (Another girl in the Aphrodite cabin)

"Ooh makeup!" I yell a drop the white ipod.

When I get back to camp I remember I dropped the white ipod. Now when I wanna hear Pretty Girl Rock I'll have to use my least favorite ipod.

"Will you go out with me? I brought you makeup." Some guy said.

"Sure hand over the makeup!" I say.

He hands it over and smiles.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. our relationship is over." I tell him.

"Now no one will believe that you went out with me!" He tells me sadly.

"Good no one needs to know we dated. You are not gonna tell anyone. Got it." I charmspeak him.

"No one need's to know we dated, got it." he said and walked away.

**********************Changing POV's back to Roman Camp***********************

**Reyna POV:**

"I'm so angry! Where in the world is Jason. He is missing our four-month-anniversery! I will get him when he comes back!" I shout out to no one.

I was randomly walking in the forest when I found this white ipod.

"This song is so old it's called: **One way or another by: Blondie**

One way or another I'm gonna find ya

I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

One way or another I'm gonna win ya

I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

One way or another I'm gonna see ya

I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha

One day, maybe next week

I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha

I will drive past your house

And if the lights are all down

I'll see who's around." I sang.

"Where is Reyna?" Someone said

"Oh no she went to find Jason!" Someone else said.

"What will Lupa do?" More voices kept asking more paniced.

I dropped the ipod and ran back to camp. One way or another I will get Jason. That day is not today. Maybe next week.

"I'm here guys! I just took a walk in the forest!" I shout to them.

"We were so worried!"

"Yeah we thought you disappeared1"

"How could you trick us like that?" They said angrily.

Oh man I dropped the stupid ipod. That song inspired me to follow Jason! When he comes back I will follow him everywhere! Hahahahah...

**********************Changing POV's back to Greek Camp**********************

**Thalia's POV:**

"Thalia this is crazy. I've never heard you sing or dance. I mean I've seen everyone do it! Even Jason!" Piper tells me.

"Well I don't sing and dance if I don't get paid." I reply.

"Fine I'll pay twenty." Piper answers.

"More." I say.

"Fourty?" She said shakily.

"More." I say again.

"FIFTY? NO HIGHER!" She yells.

"Okay, okay don't worry fifty is high enough." I tell her.

"Good." She said back to normal. (Whatever you call normal)

"Wait one problem. We don't have music. Oh darn." I say happily.

"Hm..." She mumbles scanning the ground. "I FOUND A WHITE IPOD! NOW YOU CAN SING AND DANCE!" She screams putting it in speaker.

I look at the screen and the song playing is: **Whip my Hair by: Willow Smith**

"I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth

(Just whip it)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth

(Whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth." I sang as I whiped my hair back and forth kicking my legs up.

"That is not worth fifty bucks! I am not paying you!" She shouts.

"Great, I wasted my time! I'm not even getting paid!" I tell her.

"I'll pay you fifty if you convince Jason to go out with me!" Piper said casually.

"Deal." I say.

We drop the ipod and run back to camp. Oh man. I was starting to like that song. Well no one needs to no I did that.

**********************Staying in the Greek Camp**********************

**Percy POV:**

"Annabeth you don't understand how awesome I am!" I tell her angrily.

"How could I understand if you still cry when you watch Bambi and Bambi II?" She asks me.

"Oh poor Bambi! Living without a mother. Gets me every time." I said wipping a tear off my face.

"I'm dating a lunatic!" Annabeth shouts.

"I am offended." I say.

"At least you don't watch 'The Little Mermaid' or 'Snow White' or any of the other disney princess movies." Annabeth told me.

"Yeah, sure I don't... How'd you know?" I ask nervously hoping she won't find out my secret.

"Oh Come on!" She yells.

"Hey what's that white thing on the ground?" Annabeth asked.

"You know what disney movie is so wrong? Hercules. Hera isn't his mom and it's just bad!" I tell Annabeth ignoring whatever she said.

"Hello? Percy I just found a white ipod with 38 gigabites and your going on and on about Hercules and disney! LISTEN TO ME! My mom was right!" Annabeth said.

"Huh? WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY SOMETHING?" I yelled.

"I did you just don't listen." Annabeth answers.

I look at the screen. The song playing is: **Under the Sea by: From the 'The Little Mermaid'**

"Hey, I love this song!" I yell dancing around.

"Percy, Percy, Percy, PERCY!" Annabeth said

"What?" I ask.

"Stop dancing." She tells me.

"Whatever. You know I should have my own song. I'm gonna name it 'I am Awesome!' or 'The Most Amazing Person Ever!'." I told her.

"Oh great." Annabeth mumbles.

"I am the best!

So don't you dare give me a test!

I am cool.

So I don't go to school!

I am awesome

So don't call me a opossum!" I sang to Annabeth.

"Percy your annoying. Just stop." Annabeth tells me.

*****Gods POV:*****

"Good thing Nico is normal" Hades said.

*****Percy POV*****

Hecate appears from behind a tree.

"Opp's wrong place." She said and poof's away.

Nico stood there in some carebear underwear holding a banana.

"Nice underwear Nico!" I tell him.

"Nico how did you get here?" Annabeth asks him.

"I don't know..." he says.

"Ok." I say normally or awesome like.

"I was eating dinner." He tells us.

"In your underwear?" Annabeth tells him

"No... Who's banana is this?" He asks.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? HAHAHAH... Now answer some questions:<strong>

**-Which chapter was better?**

**-Whose POV or which part was your favorite?**

**-Why does Nico keep showing up after Hecate?**

**-Whose banana is that?**

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	3. The Gang on Facebook!

**This is the third chapter in the Percy Jackson shorts. All of you reading thanks!. Now enjoy the next chapter as you enjoy a dozen doughnuts: **

**(O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O).**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> friended **Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and Piper Mclean.**

**Annabeth Chase **accepted** Percy Jackson's **friend request.

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and Piper Mclean **declined **Percy Jackson's** friend request.

**Percy Jackson **commented on** Annabeth Chase's **profile: Why didn't they accept my friend request I'm awesome?

**Annabeth Chase **commented on** Percy Jackson's **profile: I don't know...

*********************Changing scenes*************************

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare**: I can't believe Percy friended us. Why did we all decline it anyways?

**Comments:**

**Piper Mclean: **Percy kinda only cares about himself.

**Leo Valdez:** I thought it was because he wasn't our friend.

**Thalia Grace: **I did it because Artemis told me not to accept any boy's friend request.

**Jason Grace: **You accepted my request.

**Leo Valdez: **And mine.

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare: **Yeah and all the other boys at camp halfblood.

**Thalia Grace: **Okay I just don't like Percy. I don't know why you guys did it. Oh well.

******************Changing scenes****************************

**Percy Jackson: **I know why they didn't accept my request! It's because I am way to awesome!

**Comments:**

**Annabeth Chase**: Percy, I was reading other comments on Rachel's status and no one likes you.

**Percy Jackson: **Your the worst comedian EVER!

**Annabeth Chase: **I wasn't joking! Percy, I only accepted it because i was trying to be nice.

**Percy Jackson: **You just keep telling yourself lies. That is it!

**Annabeth Chase: **What?

**Percy Jackson **befriended** Annabeth Chase**

*****************Changing scenes*******************************

**Annabeth Chase: **Percy just befriended me!

**Rachel Elizabeth dare **and** Leo Valdez **like this

**Comments:**

**Thalia Grace: **I tried to tell you not to accept his request. :)

**Annabeth Chase:** Whatever... :O

******************Changing scenes******************************

**Percy Jackson **friended** Poseidon, Hestia, and Chiron**

**Poseidon **accepted** Percy Jackson's **request.

**Hestia** and** Chiron **declined** Percy Jackson's request.**

**Percy Jackson **posted this on **Poseidon's** wall**: **Dad why did they all decline my request? I am to awesome for this! :O

**Poseidon **posted this on** Percy Jackson's wall:** I don't know...

**Percy Jackson** posted this on **Poseidon's** wall: That's what Annabeth told me!

**Poseidon **posted this on **Percy Jackson's **wall: :O

******************Changing scenes*******************************

**Kronos **friended **Percy Jackson**

**Percy Jackson** accepted **Kronos's** request

**Percy Jackson **posted this on **Poseidon's **wall: Now I have to friends! Kronos friend requested me!

**Poseidon **posted this on** Percy Jackson's **wall: YOU ACCEPTED KRONOS FRIEND REQUEST! HE TRIED TO KILL YOU! How does he even have a facebook?

**Percy Jackson **posted this on **Poseidon's **wall: Whats wrong with that and really how does he have a facebook? I"ll ask him! :)

********************Changing scenes******************************

**Kronos: **I am stuck in the underworld. When I get out of here I'll get you all!

**Comments:**

**Percy Jackson: **Hey, how do you even have a facebook?

**Kronos: **Why would I tell you? Zeus would get so angry but, he couldn't do anything to me anyways! I'm dead!

**Percy Jackson: **So... You'll tell me?

**Kronos: **NEVER!

**Percy Jackson: **My dad was right. I shouldn't have accepted your request. Oh well... :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

**Kronos:** STOP WITH THE SMILEY FACES! :O

**Percy Jackson: **NEVER! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

**Kronos: **AHHHHHHHH!

**Percy Jackson: **Haha... :)

**********************Changing scenes*******************************

**Kelly Jones **friended **Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Artemis, Demeter, Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Ahprodite, Athena, Chiron and Dionysus.**

** Thalia Grace: **Who is Kelly Jones?

**Comments:**

**Jason Grace: **Seriously who is this Kelly girl?

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare** accepted** Kelly Jones **friend request

**Piper Mclean: **Rachel! Why did you accept her request?

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare: **Well I felt bad for her. When we were talking she told me she is six! She does talk like a six year old. Also in all her pictures she is so little. You guys should accept the request!

**Thalia Grace:** Fine.

**Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson,Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Artemis, Demeter, Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Ahprodite, Athena,Chiron and Dionysus **accepted **Kelly Jones **friend request.

**Kelly Jones: **Hello new friends!

**Comments:**

**Piper Mclean: **Hi...

**Kelly Jones: **How is Camp Halfblood?

**Jason Grace: **How do you even know about Camp Halfblood?

**Kelly Jones: **Chiron told me.

**Thalia Grace: **Are you a demigod?

**Kelly Jones: **Nope.

**Annabeth Chase: **Do you have a friend that is a demigod?

**Kelly Jones: **Yes.

**Leo Valdez: **Who?

**Kelly Jones: **All of you. Good bye my mommy says it's bed time. :)

**Percy Jackson: **Bye Kelly! Talk to you tomorrow! :)

*********************Changing scenes****************************

**Zeus: **Being king is so much fun!

**Comments:**

**Poseidon: **Stop rubbing this is my face!

**Hades: **Yes you stop!

**Athena: **Zeus can do that if he wants to!

**Zeus: **That is why you are my favorite daughter!

**Artemis: **She's a kiss up!

**Zeus: **That's why she's my favorite. :)

**Demeter: **Eat cereal! It's good for you! I bought some cereal for all of us! It's my absolute favorite food! :)

**Aphrodite: **We don't want cereal.

**Ares: **Yeah! By the way our date went great last night Aphrodite!

**Aphrodite: **I agree!

***********************Changing scenes*************************

**Hades: **I hate my job! I rather be God of the ocean. Or like Zeus. Life is easy for them.

**Zeus, and Poseidon **like this.

**Comments:**

**Poseidon: **Your right! Life is easy!

**Zeus: **Yes life is easy!

**Hades: **That is unfair... I will always hold a grudge!

**Poseidon: **I think I can live with that! :)

**Zeus: **It's really no deal! :)

*************************Changing scenes*************************

**Percy Jackson **friend requested **Nico Di Angelo.**

**Nico Di Angelo **accepted **Percy Jackson's **request.

**Nico Di Angelo: **I am so bored. I am eating a doughnut.

**Comments:**

**Percy Jackson: **Doughnuts taste good!

**Annabeth Chase: **Poor Nico. :(

**Nico Di Angelo: **Thank you!

**Annabeth Chase: **I was being sarcastic! :)

**Nico Di Angleo: **That is mean! :P

**Nico Di Angelo** poked** Annabeth Chase**

**Annabeth Chase **poked **Nico Di Angelo**

**Kelly Jones** poked **Thalia Grace**

**Thalia Grace **poked** Kelly Jones**

**Kelly Jones: **Poking you is fun Thalia.

**Comments:**

**Thalia Grace: **It's fun poking you to, I guess...

**Kelly Jones: **:)

**Percy Jackson **poked** Kelly Jones**

**Kelly Jones **poked** Percy Jackson**

**************Percy Jackson************** poked **************Kelly Jones**************

******Kelly Jones ******poked****** Percy Jackson******

********Percy Jackson ********poked******** Kelly Jones********

************Kelly Jones ************poked************ Percy Jackson************

******Percy Jackson:****** Kelly stop poking me! :)

**Kelly Jones** likes this.

**Comments:**

**Kelly Jones: **I like to poke people! It is very fun.

**Percy Jackson: **Yes it is very fun! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

**Kelly Jones: **I like smiley faces! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

**Percy Jackson: **Me to! :) :) :) :) :)

*********************************Changing scenes***************************************

**Hades: **Nico is so normal!

**Comments:**

**Poseidon: **?

**Zeus: **!

**********************************Changing scenes**************************************

**Nico Di Angelo **posted a video

**Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase **and 29 others like this video.

**Comments:**

****Nico Di Angelo:**** I did not post that video!

**Percy Jackson: **I like your spider man under wear! :D

**Annabeth Chase: **Nico why are you in your under wear?

**Nico Di Angelo: **I don't know... I was taking a shower...

**Annabeth Chase: **IN YOUR UNDERWEAR! :)

**Nico Di Angelo: **Maybe...

**Hecate: **Sorry about poofing in like that!

**Comments:**

**Nico Di Angelo: **WHO'S BANANA IS THIS!

**Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Piper Mclean **and 32 others like that comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is Nico again... :) Now please answer some questions to make me a happy author:<strong>

**-Which chapter is your favorite so far?**

**-Seriously why does Hecate keep leaving Nico there in his underwear?**

**-Was Kelly Jones cute and why did she friend all the Gods and demigods?**

**-WHO'S BANANA IS THAT?**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will update soon! **


	4. Stranded on an island!

**I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been working in my story Saving the Princess of Greece. Anyways the gang is stuck on an island! Hehehehehe... What could happen? :D Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV:<strong>

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT PERCY!" Annabeth yelled at Percy.

"Oh sand you are so friendly!" Percy told some sand.

I was sitting next to Annabeth and Leo. Piper sat next to Jason while Thalia slept in a corner.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled angrily.

"Hello little sea star!" Percy said stroking a starfish.

Thalia fluttered her eyes open and stood up.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Thalia screamed running around in circles.

"Hey Rachel! Say hi to cococonutty!" He told me as he held a coconut.

"No I will not talk to a coconut!" I refused.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL! AHH I WILL GET REVENGE!" Thalia yelled as she kept running around the small island.

This all started when Percy told us we deserved a vacation.

_Flash back_

"Guys, we need a vacation!" Percy said. "I already arranged it. Come on guys!"

Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and I boarded a small boat.

"I will take us to paradise!" Percy announced.

I didn't really see the trip because I took a nap. I awoke to Annabeth arguing with Percy about how we were lost. Percy hit his head by a falling coconut. When he woke up he was talking to random things. Thalia well I don't know what's wrong with her.

_End of flash back_

**Percy POV:**

I smiled at my new pet sea star.

"You are my favorite sea star. Check out my sea star!" I told everyone.

"I HATE YOUR SEA STAR! I WILL KILL IT!" Thalia yelled striking some lightning at my pet.

"My starfish!" I started to cry. "Oh you were so YOUNG!" I yelped.

"It's just a stupid starfish! Nothing to cry about!" Annabeth told me.

"AHHH I WILL GET YOU ALL WITH MY LIGHTNING POWERS! I WILL ZAP YOU ALL!" Thalia yelled.

"Even me?" Jason asked.

"ESPECIALLY YOU!" Thalia screamed.

"I'm hungry! Jason, feed me!" Piper complained.

"Yeah stop your blabbing we're ALL hungry!" Leo said.

"You know what Leo, I'm gonna EAT you." Piper said.

"W-w-what?" Leo questioned.

"You heard me. I'm gonna eat you!" Piper said.

"Your gonna eat me." Leo said.

"Yep that's right." Piper said casually.

"Calm down Piper don't eat Leo!" Jason told her.

"What! Jason I'm gonna eat you too!" Piper said.

"Never mind then..." Jason said.

"Jason!" Leo complained.

"Forget about eating people! Thalia killed my starfish." I said sadly.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH PERCY! I HATE YOU TO JASON!" Thalia shouted.

"Hello? People your going crazy." Annabeth stated.

"How?" Piper demanded.

"Well Thalia wants to kill everyone, Percy is talking to random objects, and Piper wants to eat everyone! Is that not crazy?" Annabeth asked.

"I am not talking to random objects!" I said.

"Yeah sure." Annabeth said sarcastically.

Jason was laying down under a palm tree calmly until suddenly a rock hit him on the head. He was knocked out. Leo shook him until he woke up.

"Wow Leo your so rainbow and like colorful." Jason said.

"HIM TO! Ugh!" Annabeth said.

**Annabeth POV:**

Everyone was going crazy! Except Rachel, Leo, and I. Jason was acting um, well really stupid.

"Annabeth your a blonde strawberry!" Jason told me.

"Okay..." I said.

"PERCY! I WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" Thalia yelled.

"Okay, but if I win you leave my pets alone. Especially my pet seashell." Percy said.

"You are not fighting Thalia. Right now your a little crazy." I told him.

"Ow! Something bit me!" Leo said.

"What bit you exactly?" I asked.

"A crab." He replied.

"What color?" I asked.

"Yellowish orange with red specks. Why?" Leo asked.

"Oh no. That is a poisonous crab. The reaction will get to you in two minutes. All that's gonna happen, is well, you'll be crazy!" I said

"Great. I'll be like Freaky Thalia, Weirdo Percy, Cannibal Piper, and Stupid Jason." Leo told me.

"Yeah, I hope nothing happens to Rachel. Then I'll have to maintain you all." I said.

"Who lit Jason on fire?" Leo asked.

"He's not on fire!" I told him.

"We'll never get off this island" Rachel said.

"Don't worry little lady I'm sure people have been lost and found there way out." Leo said.

"Oh boy." I muttered.

Suddenly I heard an explosion.

"Look! It's a giant mushroom! Maybe its friendly! Friendly mushroom! Mushy friend!" Leo said waving his hands in the air. **(A/N: I got that from avatar the last airbender.) **

"I wonder what that is." Rachel said.

"Yes I think we will find out soon." I said.

"Most probably." Rachel said after me.

"I got it! I have a drachma in my pocket I'll send a message to Nico or something." I said.

"NICO!" Rachel yelled.

"Fine, fine your right. Nico couldn't save us!" I laughed.

"Well hurry up and send the message to Chiron or something." Rachel said.

"Okay." I said throwing the drachma in the water."Camp Halfblood. Chiron."I said.

A image of Chiron appeared. He was playing quitar hero while he sang 'Eye of the Tiger'.

"CHIRON!" Thalia yelled.

Chiron turned around and looked at us.

"What? Is it that important that you interupt my game!" Chiron said.

"YES!" Rachel and I yelled in unison.

"Fine." Chiron said and paused his game. "Now what can I help you with?" He asked.

"Well Percy decided we needed a vacation. So we got on his boat. Of course I thought he was smart enough to bring a map, but he DIDN'T! He is such a seaweed brain! He brought us to this island and got hit in the head with a coconut." I said.

"Hm, bring me back a coconut! Will you Annabeth?" He asked me.

"Yeah, yeah now back to the story. Well Thalia took a nap and now she wants to kill everyone! Jason got hit in the head and now he's stupid. Percy is talking to random objects. Piper wants to eat everyone and Leo is crazy because he got bit by a poisnous crab." I finished.

"CHIRON I WANT TO KILL YOU!" Thalia yelled runing towards the image.

"No I want to eat him!" Piper exclaimed.

"Hey Chiron how did you get in the middle of the ocean?" Leo asked.

"Actually YOUR in the middle of the ocean." Chiron told Leo.

"Chiron why are you like so tree like?" Jason asked

"Ah I see your problem Annabeth." Chiron said.

"Okay can you send help?" Rachel asked.

"I'll try my best. Well I might see you soon and I might never see you again! Goodbye children!" Chiron said unpausing his game and the message faded.

"I told you we should have contacted Nico." Rachel told me.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" I yelled.

"Geesh did something hit you in the head?" Rachel asked.

"AHEM, PERCY OUR FIGHT!" Thalia demanded.

"Right! I will CRUSH you!" Percy screamed.

"YOU WISH! LIGHTNING POWER!" Thalia said striking lightning at Percy.

Luckily he dodged.

"Feel my WRATH!" Percy yelled summoning a wave aiming it at Thalia.

"OH NO YOU DON"T!" Thalia yelled jumping out of the way.

"Hahahaha... I have another trick up my sea shell!" Percy said.

He threw a dolphin at her. Yeah you heard me, a DOLPHIN! I ran over and caught the dolphin before it could hit Thalia.

"Annabeth!" Percy complained.

"Chillax guys! No need to fight. You know you should be like PEACE and LOVE! Don't fight." Jason said.

"Hey whats that shark thing in the water?" Leo asked pointing in the ocean. "It's a friendly shark!" He yelped running towards the water.

"Leo! Come back!" Rachel said grabbing his shoulder.

"Oh come on!" He complained.

The shark thing jumped out of the water.

"Hiya guys! I'm the awesome, nice talking shark!" The shark said.

"AHHH IT TALKS!" Rachel said pushing Leo to the ground.

"I'M GONNA KILL IT!" Thalia shouted.

"NO I'M GONNA EAT IT!" Piper yelled.

"Oh no I'm to awesome to die!" The shark cried.

"Hey I'm to awesome to die too!" Percy said contently.

"Yeah, but I'm the most awesome thing in the world." The shark said.

"No I am!" Percy complained.

"HELLO? IT'S A TALKING SHARK!" Rachel screamed.

"Your missing the point!" I said angrily.

"Calm down there is enough like, craziness to go around!" Jason said.

"I told you all it was nice! Hello nice shark!" Leo said standing up.

"AHHH I HATE YOU ALL!" Thalia said.

"I HATE THIS ISLAND! GET ME OUT OF HERE! WAAAAHHH!" I yelled.

Thalia got hit in the head with a rock.

"Hello? Wake up!" Rachel said shaking Thalia.

"Huh? What happened. The last ting I remeber was taking a nap." Thalia said.

Percy got hit in the head with a rock.

"Percy!" I yelled shaking him.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked. "All I remeber was getting stranded on this island." Percy said.

"Oh great they don't remember how crazy they were." I said.

Leo got hit in the head with a rock.

"Leo, not you to!" Rachel said as she shook him.

"What happened? Hey! There was no reaction to the poisonous crab!" Leo said.

"He doesn't remeber either!" Rachel complained.

"Hello? Talking shark here!" The shark said.

"AHH TALKING SHARK!" Leo, Percy and Thalia said.

"I'm gonna eat you!" Piper said.

Piper got hit in the head with a rock.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled shaking Piper.

"Calm down Annabeth no need to go insane." Leo told me.

"Yeah because I'M the mad one!" I said.

"What's up guys? I'm hungry. What happened?" Piper asked.

"UGH! Her to!" I yelled.

"What's her problem?" Piper asked.

Jason got hit in the head with a rock.

"Jason wake up!" Thalia said shking him.

"Chill it was just like a rock. Your hair is purple!" Jason told Thalia.

"No it's not!" Thalia said.

"That's great! He's still stupid!" I said.

**Hades POV:**

"Oh Nico is so normal!" I told Poseidon and Zeus.

"Sure." Poseidon said.

"Of course brother." Zeus said.

"HE IS!" I shouted.

**Thalia POV:**

Hecate appeared on the island.

"Oops wrong island! Have you seen my talking shark? Guess not bye!" Hecate said flashing out.

Nico appeared in her spot in some pink kitten underwear.

"Um, Nico what are you doing here in your underwear?" I asked as leo laughed hyserically.

"I-I-I don't know. I was sleeping." Nico told us.

"In your underwear?" Annabeth asked.

"NO!" Nico yelled.

"But your in your underwear!" Rachel said.

"Whatever! Who's PIPAYA is this?" Nico asked.

"Pipaya?" Piper said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... Aren't you glad it wasn't a Banana? Please review and answer these questions:<strong>

**-Favorite line?**

**-Favorite chapter?**

**-Who's Pipaya is that?**

**-Why does Hecate have a pet talking shark?**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'll try to update more often but schools starting so I can't make promises!**

**Peace and smiley faces! I'm out! :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) **


	5. Chapter 5: The Akward Party On Olympus

**Hey guys! I AM SOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER! I've been working on my other story: 'Saving the Princess of Greece'. *Hints to check it out* Pssshhh... It's pretty good so far! Anyways, you probably hate me for being so late! To make up for it I'll _try _my absolute best to update twice this weekend. (Sorry if I'm spelling stuff wrong, I don't have spell check on my dad's lap top.) Okay so on with the story, in the conceaded version of Percy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV:<strong>

The Gods and Goddesses are horribly mean! They go to Hawaii and don't invite us! Geesh! I mean we're they're children! I'd understand if they didn't invite Annabeth and Nico, because they're weird! But someone as _awesome _as me should be there. Us demigods are furious! By that I mean, _I _was furious. The stolls and I were planning this _huge _party on Olympus to get back at them. Piper was in a grumpy mood so I got her to charmspeak us up. The guy in the front desk of the Empire State Building was sleeping so we didn't even need to charmspeak our way up. The stolls trudged behind me holding the party stuff. Travis carried some balloons and confetti, while Conner held the toliet paper, eggs, and glue. Yeah I bet you're wondering why we had that. We wanted to have a little fun with the Gods and Goddesses.

"Hey, yo, Percy where do I put the _stuff_?" Conner asked.

"Right over there." I said pointing to a spot next to my dads throne.

He nodded and put the bags down. I sat on Zeus' throne while everyone else set up. When everything was ready I turned on some music and lit the disco ball.

"Percy this is gonna be the best party ever!" Rachel said, and started to dance.

"Of course! I'm like the master at parties!" I replied.

Now things were starting to get fun. I threw eggs on the walls, and unrolled tp EVERYWHERE! Then I put super glue on all of the thrones.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"What?" I replied.

"YOU PUT SUPER GLUE ON MY MOM'S THRONE! THAT'S IT!" She yelled, taking out a pocket knife and chasing me around.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

I threw a giant stuffed animal cat at her, tripping her making her... Cry...? Next I ran away. Things would get ugly... For Annabeth... I'm way to amazing, so I'd crush her with my amazing super awesome powers. I was like a super hero. I got lost in the crowd. I saw Piper, Jason, Leo, Rachel, Travis, Conner, Lou Ellen, Katie and Miranda Gardener, a chicken, Michael Yew, Will Solace- Wait? A CHICKEN? I looked back to see the chicken had my pen, riptide. No one touches riptide, not even a CHICKEN! Especially a stray chicken they could have so may diseases and- What am I saying? This random chicken was dancing with Rachel. I stomped towards it and got my pen from the chickens beak and ran away.

"Bock, bock!" The chicken yelled.

"MWUAHAHAHHA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" I shouted and ran away with... The chicken in my hand?

This was akward. I threw the chicken, and Rachel caught it. Then I hid behind my dad's throne. I took a nap, and woke up to a feather in tickling my nose. I used my hand to rub my nose, when I realized that I had shaving cream in my hand, and now it was all over my nose.

"Yo! Percy, dude, you're so easy to prank!" Conner laughed.

"Seriously, it was like taking candy from a baby!" Travis agreed.

"Guys! This is my party, I can't get pranked in my own party." I said angrily.

They laughed mischeviously. I took a mirror out of my pocket, so I was looking at myself straight in the face. They drew a mustache on me!

"YOU!" I started chasing them around.

"Percy, you'll never catch us now!" Conner yelled.

Travis followed him. I gave up since I wasn't in the mood. They walked to a table and began to eat. I still was angry so I decided my revenge. I took Katie Gardener and Lou Ellen aside.

"Girls, this is what you'll do for twenty bucks each. All you have to do is flirt with them, and then slushy them with these." I handed them slushies.

"Got it! Seems easy enough." Lou smirked.

"Yeah, anyways I still have to get back at Travis for ripping my stuffed bear's head off." Katie said.

So they both strutted over towards Travis and Conner with the slushies held behind they're backs. They flirted for less than a minute and slushied them. I started crackingt up! Ah, pranking the pranksters is so fun. Lou and Katie smiled, and walked away towards me.

"Ah, that was fun. Did you see the looks on they're faces?" Lou laughed.

"Travis looked so stunned, psshh, like _I _would ever flirt with Travis." Katie pointed out.

We all knew that Katie liked Travis, and he liked her back. I mean, duh! Conner definately liked Lou, but no one was quite sure if she liked him back.

"Great job. Now go ahead and enjoy the party." I told them.

I walked over to my dads throne. I decided to stand on it and dance for a while.

"Oh yeah! Look at meeeeee! I can party on my daddy's throne!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me and laughed. I tried to get down then remembered I super glued all of the thrones. Uh-oh. The worst part is, I got Annabeth's attention and she's headed for me, _with _the pocket knife. Her blonde hair was messy and tangled. Somehow, she had eyeliner thickly lined under her eyes. She wore a dark black cloak... Okay... She was starting to creep me out.

"Annabeth... Nice Annabeth... Please don't hurt me!" I squealed.

She came closer and closer until I finally wet myself... Yeah, it was an akward moment for me too.

"Percy, you have crossed the line. It is time for you're exacution. Mwuahahahaha!" Annabeth was crazed!

"DADDY!" I squealed.

By this time everybody was looking at me. Travis and Conner were trying not to laugh, that meant this was a prank... Too late, I was humiliated.

"Oh, man Percy!" Annabeth laughed, "That was to easy! Geesh, did you really think I went phsyco? Ah, good times."

Conner high-fived Annabeth and so did Travis. So they were behind this prank.

* * *

><p>Annabeth finally got me off my dads throne, without damaging anything. I re-glued my dad's throne; he didn't invite me... To HAWAII!<p>

"Thanks Annabeth. But still, that prank was pure evil!" I told her.

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry seaweed brain!" Annabeth apologized.

"Whatever." I growled.

She rolled her sparkly grey eyes.

"Come on, lets go party!" She yelled taking my hand.

I followed her on to the dance floor. Uh-oh. This would be _really_ embarrassing. I didn't really know how to dance!

"Uh... I don't wanna dance!" I yelled, as I attempted to yank her hand off mine.

"No, no, no! Not so fast seaweed brain!" She replied.

"But, I don't wanna dance!" I complained.

"Really? Are you five or something?" She asked.

"What? I just don't wanna dance wise girl!" I told her.

"Fine. Go, I'll just dance with Will Solace." She said.

She went over to Will.

"Will, wanna dance?" She asked and batted her eyelashes.

"Sure Annabeth!" He said, and took her hand leading her to the dance floor.

Why did I have to be so jealous? Without asking I grabbed Rachel's hand and took her to the dance floor. She studied me, then shrugged her shoulders. Guess she didn't mind!

"Come this way." I said.

"Okay!" She replied all giggly and stuff.

Did she have to much soda?

"Rachel, snap out of it! I think your in a trance!" I snapped my fingers in her face.

She danced like crazy. I just went little by little, taking simple steps. I think I'm starting to get the hand of it! Out of no where, Rachel passed out. Ah, well I guess it was the soda.

"Rachel?"

"Huh?"

"Gasps! She like, fell!"

"Red solo cup!"

"I'll fill you up!"

"Wait we're singing now?"

"Hullo, Rachel fell. Remember?"

You could here the voices of many demigods. I sat down on the ground next to Rachel. I looked on my lap, and there was a random bunny! It looked up at me, you know all cute and bunny-like. It had fluffy white fur, and little squinted eyes. I put my hand on its back, but it bit me! An dit hurt!

"Owch! Bad bunny! You can't bite Percy, go bite Rachel or something!" I complained.

Next thing you know, the bunny is jumping around the room all crazy-like.

"Ahhhhhh! Crazy bunny on the loose!" Tyson yelled, carring a jar of peanut butter above his head.

"Calm down Tyson, it's just a bunny!" Katie said.

"Nuuu, it's a vampire bunny!" Lou Ellen told us.

"How do you know that?" Conner asked, his arms folded on his chest.

"Because, it's my creation!" Lou bragged.

"Wait. If the bunny is a vampire... and it bit me... Does that mean I'm a vampire too?" I asked.

"Uh... Maybe for a little while... Until I find a cure..." She replied.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted.

To make matters worse, the chicken found me again. So now I was bit by a vampire bunny, and I have a rabid chicken chasing me. I started feeling the transformation. My skin felt cold, my teeth felt pointy. I looked down at my hand to see my skin turned very, very pale. I took a mirror from Drew and some other Aphrodite kids and attemted to look at myself in the mirror, but I didn't show up! I ran to the food table and grabbed some bread full of roasted garlic. I couldn't stand it! I was a fully fledged vampire... Almost.. I still needed to drink blood, which I suddenly had a craving for... No, no, no this can't be happening to me! All the girls surrounded me; hyptmotized.

"Percy, we love you!" They all screamed.

Do vampires always have this affect on people? My hair suddenly felt dirty. According to the girls, I looked like... EDWARD CULLEN? Worst day of my life! Then an annoyed Katniss Everdeen entered the room.

"So this is where the Hunger Games take place this year, eh?" She said.

"Um... Sorry Katniss wrong book. To much book mashing. I mean, I'm already Edward Cullen!" I said.

The next person that poofed in was a confused Harry Potter. All the girls were torn between me, and Harry Potter. Then came Jacob the werewolf. Shirtless of course! He pounced at me thinking I was the real Edward Cullen, and turned into a small puppy. These random book characters kept popping in; Sadie and Carter Kane, Peeta Mellark and Gale, Bella, Ron and Hermione.

"Okay, that's it! Everyone that doesn't belong, get out! Go back to your own book series!" I yelled.

"Aww man!" Gale complained.

"Just go!" I directed.

I began to feel a bit more like myself. Still a vampire but more normal. There was a ray of sunlight coming from I-don't-know-where, causing me to begin sparkling. The girls went crazy. Some fainted. Others died. What a day! Peeta Mellark was the only character that didn't go.

"Peeta, get out of here! Go back to Mockingjay and-" I started

"Shh, Percy no spoilers!" He replied.

"Then go!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Fine."

"Yes- Wait. OKay bye Peeta! See ya around on the author of this stories bookshelf!" I yelled and waved goodbye to Peeta.

I looked at Annabeth all dramaticly. She giggled around with Will. I jealously shook my head, making the crowd of girls go wild. I tried to stop but I couldn't. It was like I was in a movie and forced to act it out. They all cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV:<strong>

Hades looked down in the reflection of the children on Olympus.

"See that? Percy is some crazy vampire. At least Nico is so normal." Hades said.

"... Yeah..." Posiedon and Zeus said.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV:<strong>

Hecate poofed in the room.

"Oh, sorry guys! Wrong place, silly me!" She said.

She left a cloud of misty black fog behind her. The fog cleared revealing Nico in his underwear holding the usual banana. The crowd of girls made googly eyes at him, because for once he was wearing regular underwear.

"Who's banana is this...?" He asked all dramaticly, with emotion, **(A/N: Remember, pineapples are tasty... With emotion! You'll only get that if you go to school with me) **

"Nice underwear Nico!" I laughed.

"I was just cooking dinner!" He cried.

"In your underwear?" Annabeth asked.

"No..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I finally got this up! Hope you like it, I tried my best! My second update will be up whenever I can! <strong>

**-Who's banana is that?**

**-Why am I so awesome?**

**-What was your favorite line/scene?**

**-Did you like it?**

**:) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D**


End file.
